Townsville Gets Smurfed
by JacobDS Stories
Summary: Jacob, Jackson and the Powerpuff Girls meet the little blue people from the medieval times in this smurfy installment of the "Jacob and the PPG" series!
1. Summary

**Summary**

After a fine day in the City of Townsville, The Powerpuff Girls and the Coad brothers head home for a good rest. One night, Jacob noticed a rainbow colored whirlwind and the whole team came to the scene to investigate. What they found were little blue people from the medieval times who call themselves Smurfs. The Powerpuff Girls and the Coad brothers need to help Papa Smurf and the rest of his family of Smurfs by finding time crystals before Mojo Jojo finds them and uses the time crystals to go back in time and teach monkeys how to make fire! From the author of "Jacob Coad Meets the Powerpuff Girls" and "The Chasers Crash Townsville" comes the next exciting and smurfiest installment of the "Jacob and the Powerpuff Girls" series!


	2. Another Day in Townsville

**Chapter 1: Another Day in Townsville**

Things were doing fine in the City of Townsville. Mojo Jojo wasn't up to his old tricks to take over the world, the Mayor wasn't complaining about opening a pickle jar, and the Powerpuff Girls, along with me and my brother Jackson were just about to have lunch. The three girls, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup have brought in take out three-meat pizza and a salad for Bubbles from Little Ceaser's since pizza iss my favorite food, and Jackson was working on his portrait of the Powerpuff Girls, himself and me, while I was watching a newscast about our latest adventure saving Townsville.

 _"_ _In other news,"_ said the news reporter from the television, _"The Powerpuff Girls along with Jacob has saved the bank from the furry hillbilly, Fuzzy Lumpkins."_

It's about time I am mentioned on the news, I thought. I was feeling pretty proud of myself. Life in Townsville with the Powerpuff Girls was good. I, along with my brother Jackson, fight alongside the Powerpuff Girls, where I use what looks like a simple plate of chest armor but forms a full set of cybernetic armor when placed on my chest. The armor was given to me by Professor Utomiun, the creator and father of the Powerpuff Girls after I helped them in a fight with their evil male counterparts, the Rowdyruff Boys. Jackson, on the other hand, only relies on reflexes to stop evil. I began to fight alongside the three girls shortly after my brother and I moved to Townsville.

The Powerpuff Girls brought the pizza to the kitchen and Jackson and I took our seat at the table. I rubbed my hands and licked my lips as the girls placed the pizza on the table. I took a slice from the box and took a bite from it.

"You know, guys," I said to the Powerpuff Girls, "I'm glad my brother I get to stay with you three on the weekends."

"We're glad you guys get to stay with us, too," said Blossom, "You're the best neighbors a superhero could ask for."

"And Jackson's a good artist!" added Bubbles.

"And Jacob's one of the best fighters we've ever seen!" concluded Buttercup as she took a bite from her slice of pizza.

After a few more slices, I stretched my arms and yawned, "I think I'll go hit the sack."

"Why do you wanna go to bed so early?" asked Bubbles

"Well, it's like what they say," I replied, "early to bed, early to catch the worm. Night, guys." I headed upstairs and put on my pajamas, slipped into the covers and fell fast asleep. Before I could fall asleep, I heard a mysterious sound. I looked outside and saw a rainbow colored whirlwind in the sky. I felt like I needed to tell the others, but I was tired.

"We'll have to investigate tomorrow," I yawned as I slipped back into the covers and fell fast asleep.


	3. Invesigating the Sight of the Whirlwind

**Chapter 2: Investigating the Sight of the Whirlwind**

The next morning, after breakfast, I came up to the Powerpuff Girls, Professor Utonium, and my brother, Jackson. "Guys," I said, "there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it, Jacob?" asked Blossom.

"Before I went to sleep last night, I-I saw something outside."

"You saw something outside?" questioned Buttercup, "What was it?"

"I think it was a rainbow colored whirlwind or a vortex of some kind," I described.

"A rainbow colored vortex?" cried Bubbles.

"Where was the rainbow colored whirlwind located?" asked Blossom.

"In my sight, it looks like the whirlwind was right above the park," I explained, "It was right there, then it disappeared."

"Interesting," said the professor, "I've seen whirlwinds before, but not like this."

"I think we gotta go investigate," said Blossom, "Maybe if a strange looking whirlwind appeared, something came out of it. Let's move, team!" Bubbles picked up Jackson and the girls took off as I put on my suit of armor.

"Hey, guys! Wait for me!" I called as I took off. Eventually I caught up to the girls, and before we knew it, we were at Townsville Park.

Blossom told the girls as Bubbles gently put Jackson down, "Look around for any strange activity," and we did. I prepared my forearm cannons in case anybody that came out of the whirlwind were any invaders. It was very quiet, too quiet. I was starting  
to think that the whirlwind I saw was a hallucination and I ate too much pizza.

Suddenly, we all began to faintly hear quiet voices. "Look at those strange humans with big eyes," said a high-pitched voice.

"Great smurfs!" exclaimed another, "Look at the size of that human! He's huge and he's wearing some strange armor."

We began to hear rustling sounds from the bushes. "Psst, Blossom, over there!" I whispered.

We began to hear heard voices again. "I hope he's friendly," said a voice worringly, "or else we're smurfed."

The whole team began to let their guard down after hearing the voices, then Blossom told us, "I got an idea. If these beings are harmless, let's try to make friends with them," then she proceeded to call to the voices. "Hello!" she called, "If you can  
hear my voice, can you please come out? My name is Blossom and these are my sisters and the Coad brothers."

"We're not here to harm you!" I called.

"We came to investigate the location of the rainbow colored whirlwind from last night!" added Buttercup.

After a few seconds, we heard rustling from the bushes. Out of one bush came eighteen small creatures that only measured about three inches tall. Seventeen of the small creature looked like human beings except they were blue, wore clothes like people  
from our time wear, along with white floppy hats, and had tails that were like blueberries. Another creature was like a small pink marsupial-type of creature. I thought it was like a koala bear, but they're not pink. The blue creatures didn't seem  
they wanted to hurt us; in fact, they looked a little scared. Two of the blue creatures stepped forward. One had a white beard almost like Santa Claus and the other looked a bit older with a walking staff, and a longer white beard that touched the  
ground.

The creature with the Santa-like beard spoke first. "Hello," he said in a high-pitched gravely voice, "If you all are here to help us, I'm sure we'll find a way to smurf us back home."

Blossom knelled down to speak to the small creature, "Hello," she said, "What kind of creatures are you and where did you come from?"

"We're Smurfs," said the creature, "I lead this family. My name is Papa Smurf and we came here through time-traveling. We're trying to get back to our time in 1506."

"Smurfs?" questioned Blossom, "We've never heard of those creatures."

"Maybe it's because we try to keep our existence from happening. Mind if you others introduce yoursmurfs?"

"Uh, what?" squeaked Bubbles.

"Oh, forgive us, little one," said Papa Smurf, "That's a custom for us Smurfs. It's our language where we replace some words in a sentence with the word 'smurf.' Like when I said yoursmurfs, I mean yourselves."

"Oh, I see. I'm Bubbles."

"I'm Buttercup."

"Me and my sisters are known as the Powerpuff Girls," concluded Blossom

"My name is Austin Jacob Coad," I said, "but please call me Jacob."

"Very well, then," decided Papa Smurf, "Jacob we shall smurf you."

"And I'm his brother, Jackson," my brother smirked.

"Let the other Smurfs introduce themsmurfs," said Papa.

"Gladly, Papa Smurf," said the Smurf with the longer beard, "My name is Grandpa Smurf, smurfed to meet you."

"My name is Brainy Smurf," said a Smurf with nerdy glasses

"Uh, I'm Clusmy," said a smurf with his hat tipped forward in a southern accent.

"I'm Handy Smurf," said a Smurf with a pencil place on his ear.

"I'm Vanity," said a Smurf with a flower in his hat, "the smurfiest Smurf there is."

"The name's Hefty Smurf," said a Smurf with heart tattoos on his arms.

"I like this one, already," smirked Buttercup.

"I'm Greedy," said a Smurf with a chef's hat.

"I'm Jokey," giggled a Smurf with a yellow box with a red bow, "here's a surprise," then he gave the box to Buttercup. She was about to open it, but Brainy stopped her.

"No, don't!" cried Brainy, "It'll kablooey right in your face!" Buttercup flicked the box away and it exploded in the air.

"My name is Painter Smurf," said a Smurf with a black beret in a French accent, "You three look like zhe perfect people for my next painting, no?"

I noticed one Smurf that was fast asleep on his back and snoring. "Hey, Papa Smurf," I asked, "who's that one?"

"Excuse me," said Papa as he went to wake up the sleeping Smurf, "Wake up, you," and he shook the sleeping Smurf. He soon woke up and introduced himself.

"Sorry," the once-sleeping Smurf said sleepily, "I'm Lazy Smurf."

I noticed another Smurf that stood on his hands and feet like a dog and was a little intrigued by this one Smurf. "Papa," I asked, "What's up with that Smurf? Is he alright upstairs?"

"Oh, you'll have to forgive Wild Smurf," explained Papa, "Before we met him, he's been smurfing in the forest all his life."

"Smoo-wah!" cried Wild Smurf, then stepped forward a female Smurf with blond hair like Bubbles, but hers was long. She was beautiful. She wore a dress and high heels.

"Hello," the female Smurf said, "I'm Smurfette, and this little one is Baby Smurf." In her hand was a baby Smurf holding a rattle and cooing.

"Well, isn't he the cutest thing?" I said as I gave the baby Smurf a little tickle. Baby Smurf couldn't help but giggle.

"Your hair's like mine!" squeaked Bubbles.

"Your hair's like mine, too!" said Smurfette.

"You look fun!" cried two voices. I looked and saw two smaller Smurfs, one with a yellow shirt with a storm cloud and lightning on it, and another female Smurf, but with brown hair and pink overalls. The little ones were talking about Jackson.

"Me?" Jackson said, "No, no, I'm way bigger than you two. Who are you anyways?"

"We're the Smurflings!" said the little Smurfs.

"I'm Snappy," said the Smurfling with the yellow shirt.

"And I'm Sassette," said the Smurfling with the pink overalls.

"I think you three are going to get along just fine," I said to my brother.

"What's that marsupial thing?" asked Buttercup to Papa Smurf.

"That's Smoogle," said Papa Smurf, "He's a pet of a friend of ours back home in Smurf Village." Smoogle came up to me started licking me like a puppy.

"I hate introductions!" grumbled a voice. Thatvoice came from an angry looking Smurf with his arms folded and had a scowl on his face.

"Oh, forgive him," sighed Papa Smurf, "That's Grouchy Smurf, the only Smurf who's not happy like weusually are."

"Hey, did you say you guys came from the year 1506?" I asked the Smurfs.

"Yes," replied Papa, "from the medieval times."

"That means you traveled over five-hundred years into the future!" gasped Blossom.

"Medieval times?" I exclaimed, "I bet there were dragons in that time."

"There are," said Papa, "but they're dangerous."

"Why are you here?" asked Buttercup.

"We've been stuck in a time warp after an accident in Father Time's cave," explained Grandpa Smurf, "After that, we've been in many different parts of time."

"Does that explain the whirlwind that was here last night?" I asked Papa.

"Yes it does," replied Papa, "What about you, Jacob? What is with the armor you wear? It's nothing like the armor we've seen in our time."

"Our father made it for him!" said Bubbles, "He created this armor after he helped us in a fight with our enemies, the Rowdyruff Boys."

"This suit is controlled by my brain through a neural link," I explained, "This suit increases my speed and my strength, gives me the ability to fly, and I can dodge almost every enemy attack."

"Increases strength?" questioned Hefty, "Oh, how I smurf that I had something like that, I'd truly rival Tuffy back home."

"What about you and your sisters, Blossom?" asked Papa, "Why do they smurf you the Powerpuff Girls?"

"Watch this," said Buttercup, and the three Powerpuff Girls floated up to the sky and back down. All of the Smurfs exept Grouchy were amazed.

"Great smurfs!" exclaimed Hefty, "I'm afraid of heights, but I'm jealous."

"Crippling coyotes!" cried Sassette, "They can fly?"

"If only I could fly!" grumbled Snappy.

"I hate flying," scowled Grouchy.

"Impressed?" smirked Blossom.

"I'm very impressed," said Papa Smurf, "Maybe you can help us get home."

"Gosh, Papa Smurf, do you really think so?" asked Clusmy.

"I know so."

"Hop on," said Blossom, "We'll take you to our house."

As the Smurfs climbed on me and the Powerpuff Girls, Papa Smurf said, "Now, Hefty, just don't smurf down after we take off."

"Yes, Papa Smurf," sighed Hefty.

"This should be fun, Pappy," said Sassette. Bubbles picked up Jackson after the Smurflings climbed on his shoulders and we took off into the sky giving our tiny blue friends a ride to the Powerpuff household.


	4. Learning About Smurfs

**Chapter 3:Learning about Smurfs**

We were flying towards the Powerpuff household with our new tiny blue friends, the Smurfs. As we flew across the sky, some of the Smurfs were hanging on for dear life, but Baby Smurf must be having the time of his life.

"Careful now, my little Smurfs," soothed Papa Smurf.

Hefty Smurf was a little frightened; he was hang on to one of the rocks from my back whimpering like a kid, but Buttercup ad I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the tough Smurf who's scared of heights. "And this guy is supposed to be the tough one  
of the Smurfs, eh?" I chuckled.

"Hey!" exclaimed Hefty.

The Smurflings seemed to be having fun hanging on to Jackson shoulders while Bubbles was carrying him. "Smurf-a-roo!" yelled Snappy, "This is more fun than smurfing on Puppy!"

"Puppy?" questioned Jackson.

"He's a puppy that we have back at Smurf Village," said Sassette.

"A puppy?" exclaimed Bubbles, "I love puppies!"

"You know, what?" said Handy Smurf, "this is actually more fun than smurfing on a stork!"

"You ride storks?" questioned Buttercup.

"Yes we do!" replied Clumsy Smurf, "Golly, it's like one of the best things to do in Smurf Village!"

"Hey, Grandpa Smurf," I asked the oldest of the Smurfs, "have you been around the world before traveling through time?"

"Why, yes, I have," said Grandpa Smurf, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's because going around the world kinda reminds me of my grandfather. He's been around the world since he joined what we call the air force," I said.

"Great smurfs!" exclaimed Grandpa Smurf, "If only I could met your grandfather."

"Actually Papa, here's something I wanna know, how did Grouchy become such a sourpuss?" I asked Papa.

"If you must know," sighed Papa, "he became grouchy after an epidemic with Purple Smurfs."

"Purple Smurfs?" questioned Blossom.

"The epidemic started after he was bitten by a purple fly," Papa explained.

"He turned purple and evil with the only word he says being 'Gnap!'" added Brainy Smurf.

"Isn't that supposed to be pronounced 'nap?'" asked Buttercup.

"No it's G-nap," said Handy Smurf.

"He started biting other Smurfs in the tail, resulting in them becoming Purple Smurfs themselves," continued Brainy.

"I was able to smurf up a potion that would cure the infected Smurfs and they turned back to normal," added Papa Smurf, "but the first Smurf was still a little angry as a side effect for being purple for too long."

"I hate purple flies," scowled Grouchy.

"Man, what a buzzkill," remarked Jackson.

"You can smurf that again," agreed Vanity Smurf.

"Say, Powerpuff Girls," said Papa, "How did you get your powers? I have not smurfed anyone with such smurfy abilities."

"Well, it started when Professor Utomiun, our father, was creating a formula for the perfect little girl," explained Blossom.

"He used the ingredients sugar, spice and everything nice," continued Buttercup, "but he accidentally added Chemical X to the concoction."

"An explosion happened, then we appeared!" concluded Bubbles.

"Sugar, spice, and everything nice? That sounds like something that I would do," said Papa Smurf.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"I'm not only the papa of this family, I'm a wizard," said Papa.

"We're here!" called Bubbles as all three Powerpuff Girls landed in front of the Utonium household. The Smurfs climbed off the Powerpuff Girls as Bubbles gently put down Jackson with the Smurflings still on his shoulders.

"Not a bad house," said Handy, "in fact, I think it's kinda smurfy!"

Buttercup opened the front door and called out, "Professor, we're home!" The professor came out of the kitchen and noticed the little blue people in front of us.

"What did you guys bring home?" the professor asked us.

"Oh, these?" I said, "these little ones came from that whirlwind I saw last night. They call themselves Smurfs."

I put Papa Smurf in the palm of my hand so he could shake lands with the professor. "Pleasure to meet you, Master Utonium," Papa Smurf said to the professor.

"How do you know my name?" questioned the professor.

"Your daughters told us about you," replied Papa, "I'm Papa Smurf, and let me be the first to introduce you to my family." One by one, the other Smurfs introduced themselves to Professor Utonium.

After the Smurfs introduced themselves, the professor seemed impressed. "So all of you came from the medieval times?" he questioned, "How is it possible to travel through time and space through your time?"

Grandpa Smurf began to explain, "I meant to bring back a dinosaur to the prehistoric age, but Handy's crane to carry the poor guy crashed and later on, we became trapped in a time warp. On the way here, however, the things we need to use to travel trough  
time scattered across your town. We'll need to find the time crystals and the ruby key in order to get back to our time."

"And I think we need to find them fast," added Blossom.

"Why?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Well, in our time," explained Blossom, "Someone out there tries over and over to take over the world; a green-faced monkey named Mojo Jojo."

Snappy began chuckling, "Mojo Jojo?" his voice cracked, "What kinda name is that?"

"I hate monkeys," grumbled Grouchy.

"Anyway," continued Blossom, if the time crystals and ruby key you speak of are here, he'll try to find them and go back to the stone age. When that happens, he'll teach the monkeys of that time how to create fire, and human society will only be a society  
of green-faced primates like Mojo."

"Then we have no time to smurf," said Papa, "Master Utonium, I will need your help to find a way to locate the time crystals and the ruby key."

"I think I may help," said the professor, "Come in my lab. We'll make a machine that can track the time crystals and possibly the ruby key." Papa Smurf, Grandpa Smurf and the Professor walked to his lab to create the machine while I wanted to know about  
the Smurfs a little bit more.

"Hey, Smurfs," I said, "Why don't you take a seat? We may need to learn a little bit more about you."

"Sure thing, Jacob," said Brainy as he and the other Smurfs took a seat on the couch.

"You go ahead," said Sassette, "Snappy and I gotta play with Jackson," and the Smurflings and Jackson went upstairs to the Powerpuff Girls' room.

"What's Smurf Village like?" asked Blossom to the Smurfs.

"We live far away from a medieval village in a forest," said Hefty.

"We live in house that we built out of smurfy mushrooms," added Vanity Smurf.

"Although, we try to live happy lives, "continued Brainy, "just like you guys, we have an enemy who we face almost all the time; Gargamel, the evil wizard."

"Is he a wizard like Papa?" I asked.

"Almost," chuckled Jokey, "Although, he's evil, he's not very smart. Heh heh."

"Really?" said Buttercup, "Looks like the guy could use some kind of education."

"I hate Gargamel," scowled Grouchy.

"For once in your life, Grouchy," I said to the grumbling Smurf, "you have every right to say that."

"Actually," chuckled Blossom, "We, too, have enemies that can be dumb. Those are the Amoeba Boys. The crimes that they 'commit' are barely even crimes at all."

"Gosh," said Clumsy, "I didn't know that your town and ours had somethin' in common."

"What about Wild?" asked Bubbles, "You said he lived in the forest, right? Does he have the ability to talk to animals?"

"Actually, yes," said Hefty, "Why do you ask?"

"Because I talk to animals."

"Sacrebleu!" exclaimed Painter Smurf, "I zhink we found a friend for Wild, no?"

"I think so," I agreed.

"Bubbles, do you have any animal friends?" asked Brainy.

"We do have one," replied Bubbles.

"Do you really?" I questioned.

"I think it's time you know," sighed Blossom, "Will you tell them, Bubbles?"

"Sure," squeaked Bubbles, "Long before we met Jacob, My sisters, the professor and I were taking a trip in the forest, when I saved a helpless squirrel from a hawk. It ended up unconscious and it was on the brink of dying."

"Dying?" the Smurfs and I exclaimed.

"I was able to save it though by giving it a few drops of Chemical X before I went to bed, and after that, he gained powers like ours and we named him Bullet after he saved us from Mojo Jojo's trap."

"But we couldn't keep him forever," sighed Buttercup, "He wanted to stay at the forest and protect it, so we let him go."

"I think I'd want to meet him," I said.

"I smurf to that," said Brainy, "What do you think, Wild."

"Smoo-wah!" said Wild.

"Maybe someday, I'll let you meet him," said Bubbles.

"It's finished!" we heard the professor say. He, Grandpa Smurf and Papa Smurf came out of the lab with three machines in the professor's hands.

"Whoa! What kind of devices are these?" asked Handy.

"These devices are designed to track time crystals and the ruby key at a hundred mile radius," the professor said.

"Radi-what?" said Hefty.

"Radius," corrected Brainy, "It's the smurfed line right in the middle of a circle."

"Correct," said Papa Smurf. The professor handed me one of the devices. It was made of metal and had a dark green screen on it. I pushed a small red button below the screen and a digital map of Townsville along with red dots appeared on the screen.

"I'll get Jackson and the Smurflings," said Buttercup as she sped to the girls' room.

* * *

All of the Smurfs, the Powerpuff Girls, Jackson and I gathered around Papa Smurf outside the house for his plan to get the time crystals and the ruby key. "My fellow Smurfs," he said, "these devices are what we need to locate the time crystals and the  
ruby key. All of us will have to smurf into three teams in order for us to find them all. Blossom, you will smurf with me, Brainy, Handy, Clumsy Painter and Lazy. Bubbles, you will go with Jackson, Vanity, Smurfette, Sassette, Snappy, Smoogle and  
Wild. Buttercup, you will go with Jacob, Grouchy, Hefty, Jokey, Greedy and Grandpa Smurf. I can't let Baby come with us, because of the dangers we could smurf along the way."

"You're right, Papa," said the professor, "I'll watch him."

"Take good care of Baby," Smurfette said to the professor as she placed Baby still fast asleep in his hands.

"I-I...I hate seeing Baby in danger," sobbed Grouchy, "This is no time to be grouchy. We gotta smurf home safe and sound."

"Then let's do it," I said as I put on my suit of armor, "We'll have to meet back here when we get the time crystals."

"Take these," the professor said. He gave each team some communicators that attach to our ears. "If any of you teams may need some back up, make sure to use those."

"Got it," all three Powerpuff Girls said.

"Move out, and good luck, my little Smurfs," said Papa Smurf and we spread in different directions. The search for the time tools has begun.


	5. The Search for the Time Crystals

**Chapter 4: The Search for the Time Crystals**

The Powerpuff Girls, my brother Jackson and I, along with our new friends, the Smurfs, have spread into different parts of the City of Townsville in search of the time crystals and the ruby key, which is needed for the Smurfs to open a whirlwind and get back back to their time period in the medieval ages. However, the girls and I knew if Townsville's most wanted criminal, Mojo Jojo, knew about the crystals, he would use them to go back in time to the stone age and teach the monkeys to create fire, thus human society would never exist. We split in three teams to find the scattered time crystals while Professor Utonium looked after Baby Smurf for his protection.

It was an early afternoon when Buttercup and I took off with our Smurf partners, Grouchy, Hefty, Jokey, Greedy and Grandpa Smurf. Jokey, Greedy and even Grouchy seemed to enjoy the flight, but eventually Hefty couldn't help but crack a smile while flying.

"Remember when I said flying?" asked Grouchy, "I take it back! This is smurfariffic!"

"I smurf to that!" agreed Hefty, "Smurfabunga!"

"Geronismurf!" yelled Jokey.

"If only the storks could see us now!" yelled Greedy.

"Actually, I'll say," I said beginning to talk in the Smurf language, "flying is really 'smurfy' as you guys say."

"And I'm 'smurfed' to see that you're enjoying the flight," Buttercup followed.

"Hey, you're starting to learn our language," Hefty noticed, "Smurf me impressed."

"Thanks, Hefty buddy," I told the strong Smurf, then I told our little blue friends something about me, "You know, before I met the Powerpuff Girls, I always wanted to be a hero like them, but now look at me."

"You know," said Greedy, "you remind me of a Smurf back home named Dreamy Smurf."

"Dreamy Smurf?" Buttercup and I questioned.

"That's right. He always dreams of smurfing things that none of the other Smurfs may have done."

"Really?" I questioned.

"It's true," said Jokey, "One time, Dreamy wanted to smurf around the world, and Papa Smurf suggested that we persuade him to stay in the village.

"First, Greedy tried to smurf Dreamy a cake, even telling him that he'll smurf him another the next day, and every day after that," said Grandpa Smurf.

"All Dreamy said was he wasn't hungry," Greedy said sadly.

"Then I tried using my extra special surprise with Brainy," said Jokey.

"Let me guess," I murmured, "Exploding present?"

"Yes!" laughed Jokey.

"But even that wouldn't work," said Hefty, "Before Dreamy left the next day, Papa Smurf gave him a magic whistle that returns him to the village when he smurfs it."

"Was he successful?" I asked the Smurfs.

"No," said Jokey sadly, "He was captured by Gargamel, who blew the whistle and tried to capture us Smurfs."

"Papa Smurf was able to smurf a potion on Gargamel that made him good and kind," continued Grandpa Smurf, "He was kind enough to help Dreamy from being eaten by his cat Azrael."

"We don't wanna know how a smurf tastes," said a disgusted Buttercup.

"We were able to save him when Vanity had the whistle with him."

"Whoa," I gasped, "Dreamy is my kind of Smurf. You too, Jokey, just lay off the presents."

"I'll make sure to smurf that," said Jokey.

"What's that tracker say, Big J?" Buttercup asked me.

I checked the screen on the tracker in my hand. "I think I got something," I said looking at the digitized screen, "According to this device, one of the time crystals is in the museum."

"Then we'll check there," said Buttercup, "Follow me." Buttercup guided me and the Smurfs to the Townsville museum. When we were above the museum, she said, "We're nearing the Townsville museum. Hold on to your 'smurfs.'" the Smurf held on as we landed safely in front of the museum.

"This place is pretty big," said Jokey Smurf.

"I'm just wondering what do they smurf in here," added Grouchy as we walked inside of the museum.

"Wow," gasped Greedy Smurf, "Smurf at all these artifacts."

"I smurf to that," agreed Grandpa Smurf.

"What's that?" asked Hefty Smurf pointing at an artifact in the shape of a dog's head.

"Oh, that?" said Buttercup, "That's the Anubis Dog Head. Mojo Jojo tried using this, along with Anibal jewels _twice_ to turn us into dogs and take over the world."

"If it didn't work the first time, why try it again?" I questioned.

"You got me," murmured Buttercup.

I checked the device, hoping there was a GPS feature on it. I was lucky to see that it did. "I got something!" I called, "Follow me," and our blue friends climbed on me and Buttercup as we followed the device to the time crystal. We went further into the museum while the little guys, including Grouchy were in awe at the artifacts found in the museum.

"I'll be smurfed," remarked Grouchy.

"I'll smurf," agreed Greedy.

"Is that it?" I asked Grandpa Smurf. What I found was a small silver crystal on a pedestal.

"Yes, it is," replied Grandpa Smurf, "It's a time crystal," and he took the crystal.

Suddenly, we heard a voice from behind Grouchy. "That's MY time crystal!" the voice said. Buttercup and I knew that voice too well. We turned around and saw Mojo Jojo himself.

"Oh, no," I groaned. I thought for sure, he would be looking for the time crystals and that we would be after them. "Smurfs! Hide!" I told the Smurfs. Grouchy grabbed Hefty and the Smurfs hid behind the pedestal.

Hefty tried to jump out and fight Mojo but Grouchy and Jokey were holding him back. "Let me at him!" cried Hefty, "I slug him!"

"No, Hefty," strained Jokey, "He's too big for you!" and Buttercup and I charged at Mojo! I punch Mojo with my left, Buttercup kicks him with her right and Mojo tries to swipe at me but I ducked he hit.

"Let me at him! Let me at him!" Hefty continued. Finally, he broke out of Grouchy and Jokey's grasp and charged at Mojo!

"No, Hefty! Wait!" called Buttercup, but it was no use. Hefty fought alongside me and Buttercup. Hefty punches with his right and kicks with his left while the other Smurfs looked worried. It wasn't long before Mojo had enough.

"Enough!" snapped Mojo, "It looks like I got a little competition with not only the Powerpuff Girls, but these little blue creatures that I have never seen, therefore I have no idea what they are or where they came from. I overheard you talking with these and I have come for these time crystals as you call them! Once I have all the time crystals, I will use the time crystals I found to go back in time an oppose the thumb of man!"

"We'll see about that, Mo-chump!" I said and Mojo stormed away. I activated the com-link in my ear and called Blossom, "Jacob to Blossom," I said.

 _"_ _This is Blossom,"_ I heard Blossom's voice said from the com-link, _"Come in, Jacob."_

"The others and I found the first time crystal at the museum," I told the Powerpuff leader, "but we also encountered Mojo Jojo, in search for them.

 _"_ _Oh, no,"_ said a horrified Blossom.

 _"_ _I heard it, too,"_ said Papa Smurf from the com-link, _"We'd better smurf up the pace. We need to find the time crystals."_

"He's right," I agreed, then I turned to my teammates, "We gotta move," and we all flew out of the museum, in search for the rest of the time crystals.


	6. More Crystals at Morbucks'

**Chapter 5: More Crystals at Morbucks'**

As Buttercup and I, along with our Smurf partners on our shoulders fly across the Townsville sky, in search for the legendary time crystals, Hefty Smurf asked me and Buttercup, "Was that green-faced monkey that Mojo Jojo person you smurfed about?"

"Unfortunately," I sighed, "but you were a good fighter back there, Hefty."

"I hate Mojo Jojo," grumbled Grouchy.

"I smurf to that," agreed Jokey.

"He's awful," added Greedy.

"He's almost like Gargamel," concluded Grandpa Smurf.

"Ya think?" remarked Buttercup, then she turned to me, "Jacob, where is the next time crystal located?"

I checked the device in my hand to track the next time crystal, but by the time it was tracked, my face froze. "Oh, boy," I gasped.

"What? What is it?" asked Grouchy.

"The next time crystals are at Princess Morbucks'," I said.

"I thought she'd get her hands on one of 'em!" growled Buttercup.

"Who's Princess Morbucks?" asked Grandpa Smurf, "Is she the princess of this place?"

"No, she isn't," said Buttercup, "Princess is just a name. She's the richest kid in all of Townsville and wants to be a Powerpuff Girl like me and my sisters."

"And she's a grade-A brat," I added.

"Wow, this little one you smurf of doesn't deserve the name princess," remarked Greedy, "and shouldn't deserve my desserts."

"I hate brats," added Grouchy.

"So do I," I agreed.

 _"_ _Attention,"_ I heard Bubbles' voice from my earpiece, _"Me, Jackson and our Smurf partners have received three time crystals."_

"Perfect," I said to Bubbles, "My team is headed for Morbucks'. She's got some time crystals, too."

 _"_ _Be careful, Jacob,"_ said Bubbles, _"I'm sure if Princess will hand over those crystals easily."_

"Got it. Over and out," I said, "Alright, guys, we're headed for Morbucks'.

There it was, the gold-yellow colored house of Princess Morbucks. We landed in front of the house quietly, and undetected. It was quiet, probably a little too quiet. I was a little concerned for our Smurf buddies so I turned around to Buttercup and told her, "I think we should keep the Smurfs at this spot."

"Why's that?" asked Jokey.

I kneeled down to to the little people and said, "I'm concerned about you Smurfs' safety, especially Hefty's. Jokey, Greedy, Grouchy, make sure Hefty doesn't get into any trouble."

"You have our smurf as troopers," said Greedy.

"Good luck, children," said Grandpa Smurf, "You're gonna need it."

"Then let's 'smurf' it," I said as Buttercup and I entered the Morbucks household.

The house was a big mansion filled with a library and a huge fireplace. Buttercup and I first searched the living room for time crystals, but found nothing.

"There's none in here," I said as I opened a nearby cabinet.

"I can't find any above this fireplace," added Buttercup checking every inch of the fireplace.

"Let's check in here," I said, pointing to Princess Morbucks' room.

"We'd better be careful," warned Buttercup, "Princess could be anywhere." We quietly entered Princess' room with caution and we started searching around the place for time crystals. Buttercup searched the left of the room while I searched the right. I looked in cabinets and searched in drawers. I sensed someone was watching us, then I heard it.

"What are you doing here?" I heard a little girl's voice say. I recognized that voice and knew it wasn't any of the Powerpuff Girls. Buttercup and I turned around and found Princess Morbucks herself looking us in the eyes. "Wait," she said, looking at me, "Are you that Jacob person I keep hearing on the news?"

"Yes, I am," I answered.

"How were able to join the girls' team? I thought there were only three spots."

"I proved my worth to the girls in a fight with the Rowdyruff Boys," I explained to the spoiled rich girl, "unlike you, who Blossom said you have done nothing worthy of the name Powerpuff."

"Now, what are you doing here in my house uninvited?" asked Princess.

"I don't know if you will believe us," said Buttercup, "but we're here searching for what are called time crystals."

"You see, these little people came here to our time from a medieval village and we need to find the time crystals and a ruby key in order to help them get back to their time, and fast!" I explained.

"Why in a hurry?" questioned Princess.

"We're not the only ones after them," said Buttercup, "Mojo Jojo is after them, too. If he gets his hands on them, he'll go back in time and teach the primates how to create fire, thus making them the dominant species."

"Uh oh," said Princess, "If humans aren't the dominant species, then money will never be invented. I'll be ruined. I think I may know where your crystals are. My daddy keeps them in a vault for me."

"Perfect," I said, "Lead the way, Princess," and we followed Princess Morbucks to her father's library. Princess led us to a shelf and on the top of it was a small vault. Princess tried to reach it, but was a bit too small.

"Mr. Coad, can you give me a lift?" asked Princess.

"Alright," I said as I let out my arms, "Come here." Princess approched between my hands, turned around and I picked her up to the top. Princess rotated the combination lock on the vault to the left, then to the right, then to the left again. The vault opened and as Princess said, there were two time crystals inside. Princess grabbed both crystals and I put her down gently on the floor.

Princess handed Buttercup and I each a time crystal as she said, "Take these. Stop Mojo Jojo and save the world and those little people."

"Will do," I nodded, "Come on, BC. Let's get moving," and we flew exited Princess' home and closed the door where next to it, our Smurf partners were waiting.

"Did you find 'em?" asked Greedy. Buttercup and I gave the our time crystals to Grandpa Smurf.

"This is going great," said Grandpa Smurf, "All we smurf now is the ruby key."

"I dunno," I yawned as I pointed to the sun, "It' getting a little late. Why don't we 'smurf' home and get some shut-eye."

"I think he's right," said Grouchy, "I'm starting to feel sleepy mysmurf."

"Then let's go home," said Buttercup, "The ruby key will have to wait." Our little blue partners climbed up on our shoulders and we flew towards the Powerpuff household.


	7. Back at the House

**Chapter 6: Back at the House**

When we made it back to the Powerpuff household, Jackson, the rest of the Powerpuff Girls and their Smurf partners were waiting. Buttercup and I, along with our Smurf partners had just received two time crystals from the spoiled richest girl in Townsville, Princess Morbucks. All we need to find now is the ruby key, needed to open the next vortex across time and the Smurfs will return to their home in the fifteen-hundreds.

In front of the group was the Smurfs' leader, Papa Smurf. After my partners and I landed in front of the white-bearded Smurf, he said, "Well done, you all, the time crystals are in our hands and all we need now is the ruby key."  
"It's getting kinda late," I told Papa Smurf, "Your Smurfs seem a little tired."

"You're right," Papa Smurf sighed, "We'll go smurf some rest and tommorow, we'll go smurf for the key. In the meantime, Hefty, I would like to have a smurf with you."

"Yes, Papa Smurf," sighed Hefty s he approached Papa Smurf. The rest of the group except myself entered the Powerpuff house as I took off my suit of armor and kneeled down to Papa Smurf and Hefty.

"Jacob, can me and Hefty talk alone?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Actually," I answered, "I have a few words I would like to say for your strong and overconfident Smurf."

"What happened out there?"

"During our fight with the green monkey, Mojo Jojo, I told your Smurfs to hide, but Hefty blew their cover and tried to fight Mojo alongside Buttercup and I."

"Hefty," Papa said sternly to the overconfident strong Smurf, "I am disappointed with what you smurfed with your partners. Not only did you blow your cover but you're also responsible for endangering our existense. This Mojo Jojo person may try to smurf us worse than Gargamel."

"Y-you're right, Papa Smurf," said Hefty, "Jacob, I'll make sure to control mysmurf next time."

"Let's 'smurf' so," I said, "or else you and the others will be lost forever."

"Say, you're starting to learn our language," Papa Smurf noticed, "Not bad, my boy."

"Thanks, Papa," I said.

"Can you give me a moment, Hefty?"

"Sure Papa Smurf," said Hefty as he entered the house.

"You know, Jacob," said Papa Smurf, "there's something about you and those Powerpuff Girls I like about."

"What's that?" I asked.

"The relationship between you and the girls. To me, you and the girls are like a brother and his three sisters," Papa Smurf told me.

"You really think so?" I gasped, "Come to think of it, I always thought of the girls as part of my family, so I think you're right. I think I'll go check on Mr. Utomium and see how's he's doing with Baby Smurf."

"Go do that," said Papa Smurf, "I'll continue talking with Hefty.

"I'll tell the girls what you said about us."

When I entered the house, I saw the professor cradling Baby Smurf fast asleep. Smurfette was with him. "Jacob," said the professor, "what took you so long?"

"Just had a talk with Papa Smurf," I told the professor, "He's a little angry with Hefty. How's Baby?"

"He's doing just fine," said the professor.

"Smurfette," I said to the blonde-haired Smurf, "Please make sure this little guy gets home safe, will you?"

"I will, Jacob," said Smurfette as I walked to the girls' room.

I saw Jackson let the Smurflings ride his remote control helicopter. "Smurf-a-roo!" yelled the Smurflings as Jackson controlled the helicopter out the window.

"Kids," I chuckled. I walked to the Powerpuff Girls and told them, "Hey, girls, I was just talking to Papa Smurf earlier and he told me something I think you should you know."

"What's that, Jacob?" asked Blossom as she and her sisters floated to me.

"Papa Smurf says that the relationship between you three and I is like a brother and his three sisters."

"Did he really?" asked Bubbles.

"Come to think of it," pondered Buttercup, "I always wanted a brother."

"I never noticed that," said Blossom.

"And I actually would enjoy being a surrogate brother to you three," I added.

"Come here, you," said Buttercup as she hugged me.

"Aww, gee," I chuckled as I blushed, then I yawned as I put on my pajamas, "I think I'll hit the sack."

"I'm with you, brother," said Buttercup as she prepared for bed.

I slipped into the bed covers next to Buttercup and said, "Good night, girls."

"Good night, brother," the Powerpuff Girls said in unison.


End file.
